Cuídala
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: -One-Shot- Y fue en ese instante, en que un pensamiento, o más bien, un recuerdo de Ren hizo a Hao comprender el por qué este insultaba a su otra mitad. "— Si a mí me logra pasar algo, quiero que protejas a Anna." BASADO EN LA SERIE- CONTIENE SPOILER-


**Para los que me conocen, no he actualizado mis historias porque mi computador sufrió un accidente u.u Así que estoy usando el de mi mamá…**

**Y para los que no me conocen… HOLA! Mucho gusto, Rossana's Mind a su servicio para brindarle escritura de calidad… A mi nivel XD jajaja Primer One-shot de Shaman King, apiádense de mí por favor XD Así que… Bueno, eso… Tengo planeado escribir otro One-shot de SK en el futuro, si quieren saber visiten mi perfil!**

**Vayamos al One-shot!**

**Basado en la serie con la muerte de Yoh, capítulo 62 (Oh joder como sufrí con eso u.u)**

**Puede ser SPOILER, si aún no se terminan la serie, no lo lean si no quieren..**

Cuídala.

Soltó sin ningún cuidado el puñado de cabello que había agarrado con violencia de ese cuerpo vacío. Ya no servía para nada. Lo pateó para alejarlo de él. Aunque se había sorprendido de oír el grito desgarrador de cierta joven de cabellos dorados, no lo expresó en su rostro. Retrocedió hasta sentarse con Opacho a su lado, esperando ver más novedad en esa faceta que Anna, la itako, había mostrado. Ella fue la primera en llegar hacia su otra mitad. Se dejó caer con violencia en el suelo mientas levantaba un poco la cabeza de su prometido. El shock no abandonaba su rostro, incluso pudo encontrar un poco de sufrimiento. Bueno, ni siquiera poco… Era demasiado, pero como así mismo le gustaba ella, Anna sabía cómo seguir al margen, sin romperse en frente de una situación como esa.

Los pensamientos, sentimientos y memorias de cada uno de los guerreros y aliados de su hermano comenzaron a adentrarse en su mente. No lo podía evitar, y de hecho no era de su agrado, pero lo dejó pasar, sintiendo gracia de la ira y el dolor mezclados por una estupidez como esa.

—… Yoh está… Está muerto.

Bien, ya debía intervenir. Era tiempo de hacerlos reaccionar ante la lógica.

— Te equivocas. — A pesar de que ninguno le miraba aún, sabía que le estaban prestando atención. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano. — En realidad no está muerto. Desde el principio, el individuo Asakura Yoh jamás existió. — Sonrió con autosuficiencia. — Finalmente ordené las cosas. Ahora su alma ha regresado a donde debe pertenecer. Solo se trata de eso. No es para que se pongan tristes.

La última oración se la había dedicado especialmente a la itako, que seguía mirando a su mitad, como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de sus palabras, aunque sabía que lo había hecho. Él sería el más fuerte, el Shaman King, algo que Anna deseó de Yoh… Y por un lado, lo cumpliría con su alma ya en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué la angustia? Él no se quejaría por tenerla a su lado, porque Yoh de una forma u otra, había "cumplido" con las demandas de la rubia ahora que él estaba en su interior, ¿verdad?

— "_Bastardo… Imbécil… Cabrón…"_

Esos pensamientos lo distrajeron un segundo. Y lo que más le causó curiosidad, fue que aquel que pensaba eso, Tao Ren, dirigía esos insultos hacia Yoh. ¿Por qué sería? Pronto lo averiguaría.

—… No te perdonaré…— Agarró con violencia su arma. — Jamás perdonaré… ¡LO QUE HAS HECHO, HAO! — Le atacó con una velocidad increíble, clavando la espalda en el suelo, activando su poder.

. . .

La ira corría sin descanso en las venas de Tao Ren, sintiendo su propio corazón agitado por el cambio drástico de su ánimo. Simplemente el shock lo había descolocado, aun no lo creía.

Tras disiparse el polvo que había causado, se dio cuenta, para su gran desagrado, que Hao seguía intacto, y lo peor era que no le sorprendía del todo.

— Se ve que sueles explotar con facilidad, Tao Ren. — Sonrió con amabilidad. — Ahora entiendo por qué fijé mis intereses en ti. No tienes comparación con los demás del equipo.

— ¡NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS, MALDITO!

Ignoró la rabia y sed de venganza de cada uno, cada pensamiento lo pasó por alto, excepto alguien, el cual era el joven que había sido el último en atreverse en atacarlo. Detuvo con facilidad su ataque, pronunciando que ya no lo necesitaba. Ren soltó un alarido de dolor de dolor al ser atacado por Hao.

— ¿Ya decidieron? ¿Morirán en este sitio?... ¿Huh?

El silencio reinó cuando Anna dejó a su prometido una vez más en el suelo, solo que a diferencia de Hao, lo hizo con suma suavidad. Se puso lentamente de pie, con una expresión fría caminó hacia un objeto olvidado por todos los expectantes de la situación.

El joven que poseía el Espíritu de Fuego, miró con ansiedad el acto de la futura Asakura, pues bien sabía que era la única a la cual no podía leerle la mente, ni invadir sus sentimientos, y en verdad deseaba saber lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos. La vio agarrar los auriculares naranjos que le pertenecían a su otra mitad, los miró con una expresión que él no pudo ver.

Finalmente sonrió cuando Anna se colocó los audífonos en su cuello.

— No te lo perdonaré…

Entonces…

— ¡Hao!

Ella quería pelear.

— Entonces lo tomaré como un sí.

Esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, como nadie lo había hecho. Bien sabía que la mayoría lo odiaba, aquel resentimiento mezclado con la fría voz de Anna con una pizca del gran sufrimiento que quería ocultar, había sido realmente distinta a como los demás lo llamaban. Estaba dispuesta a todo, importándole muy poco si no tenía oportunidades, ella no se rendiría.

Y por eso quería que fuera suya.

.

.

.

Y fue en ese instante, en que un pensamiento, o más bien, un recuerdo de Ren lo hizo comprender el por qué este insultaba a su otra mitad.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS TE LO IBA A PERDONAR!

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¿Quieres darte prisa, Yoh? — Preguntó un irritado Horo Horo, esperando que el joven terminara de cambiarse de ropa._

— _¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí!_

— _Te esperamos afuera, necesito comer algo._

_Ren, que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, decidió no moverse. No quería y necesitaba pensar, y estando Horo Horo cerca… No le era muy fácil. Había tomado una decisión, y esa era enfrentarse a Yoh una última vez antes de…-_

— _Oye, Ren._

_Levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Ahí estaba Yoh, sonriendo estúpidamente como siempre, pero algo no andaba como siempre. Lo presentía._

—… _¿Qué?_

— _¿Me puedes hacer un favor?_

— _No._

— _¡Vamos! ¡No es la gran cosa! Aunque sé que todo saldrá bien, hay que poner ciertas precauciones. — Su sonrisa se volvió un poco funesta._

_Eso captó la atención del chino._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _De Anna._

_Ren alzó una ceja en total desconcierto. La rubia nunca fue un tema de conversación. Primero, porque no era asunto suyo… Y segundo, creía que lo de Yoh y Anna era…_

— _¿Algo convencional? — Una vez más mostró sorpresa cuando el castaño supo lo que pensaba. — Todos piensan eso, cuando Anna me regaña, Horo Horo a veces me pregunta cuando la cambiaré por Tamao. — Se rió, aunque Ren pudo notar cierto malestar en esa sonrisa._

— _Ignora a Hoto Hoto, es un imbécil. — Dijo simplemente._

—… _Puede ser. — Se rió nuevamente._

—… _¿Eso querías? ¿Una charla por un estúpido comentario?_

— _No. — Se tornó serio. — Hablo enserio sobre Anna._

— _Ve sin rodeos, idiota. — Se cruzó de brazos._

— _Quiero que me prometas algo, porque confío en ti._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque eres mi amigo. — Contestó simplemente. — Y yo soy el tuyo, aunque no lo parezca. — Se encogió de hombros._

— _Sé directo, Yoh. — Insistió, ya irritado del inusual comportamiento del shaman._

—…— _Le dio la espalda. — Si a mí me logra pasar algo, quiero que protejas a Anna._

— _¿Cómo dices? — Frunció el ceño._

— _Dije que quiero que la cuides. — Lo miró. — Quiero que mi Annita esté a salvo._

—… _Yoh…— Susurró sorprendido, y aún más lo estuvo cuando Yoh dibujó una dolorosa sonrisa en sus labios._

— _Ustedes seguramente piensan que no la quiero. — Apartó sus ojos del chino. — Pero sí. — Cerró los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa. — La amo, y la admiro._

_Ren lentamente se puso de pie. Si bien no era bueno en este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue callar, pues al parecer el castaño no había terminado._

— _Annita es todo lo que necesito para seguir. — Abrió los ojos. — Es mi complemento, posee cosas que yo carezco, como la fuerza de voluntad y la confianza que tiene en mí y en sí misma. Pero yo a veces dudo, como ahora creyendo que quizás yo… Falle. — Confesó. — Yo conozco tan bien a Anna como para decir que si yo soy herido de muerte…— Tragó saliva. — Ella es capaz de seguirme. — Se rió sin ganas. — Claro, aunque después de vengarse._

—… _No lo parece._

— _Porque no sabes lo que vivió Anna… Y lo que viví yo con ella al conocerla._

_Un largo silencio embargó la habitación._

— _Es por eso…_

—…— _Lo miró sin decir nada._

— _Cuídala._ _— Pidió al salir de la habitación._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… Imposible…— Fue lo único que pudo murmurar tras ver y escuchar como los shamanes caían una vez más al suelo mientras escuchaba la carcajada de Hao.

— Por eso te pegunté si solo lo utilizarías sin la Futsu No Mitama para detenerme. — Sonrió con astucia y burla, sin soltar el contacto de la desconcertada expresión de Anna. — Bueno, era una respuesta lógica, cualquiera sabe que una técnica con 500 años de antigüedad no volvería a funcionar.

Claro que con atacar a los demás, hizo lo posible para que ella no saliera herida. Y lo logró, pues no quería lastimarla, ella sería su reina, sin importar lo que pasara. Observó con cierta burla como los ojos de la itako se opacaban de la desesperanza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Ren se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se llevó la mano hacia su estómago, sector el cual estaba más adolorido. Caminó con dificultad para acercarse a la joven que había perdido la confianza. Si bien no había dicho nada, tampoco quería decir que no lo había prometido.

Le sería leal a Yoh, como él lo fue con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Doña Anna? La pelea aún no ha terminado. — Afirmó sin titubear.

La rubia lo miró de reojo unos segundos, hasta que volvió su vista al suelo.

Esa fue suficiente respuesta, ¿verdad?

Siguió su trayecto, pasando a la itako, sin detenerse tanto en la pelea como en su decisión.

— Quédate aquí. — Ordenó.

Hao observó a Ren mientras los demás se ponían de pie. Admitía que sentía respeto por el joven Tao, pues había prometido algo tan noble a su otra mitad. Y claro que no tenía intenciones de herir a Anna.

Él tampoco era capaz.

Tenía sus razones, y jamás las revelaría ante nadie.

Una vez más, escuchó la voz de Yoh en la mente de Ren cuando los shamanes se reunieron a atacarle una vez más.

"_Cuídala."_

**¿Qué les pareció? Mi prime One-shot de SK, no discriminen u,u jaja espero que les haya gustado!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
